el_clan_detectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jedite
Jedite is Zoisite 's older brother and he is the greatest friend of The Detective Clan . Personality & Physical appearence Jedite has blond hair and light-blue eyes. He is pale and he often likes to be alone, apart form the rest of the children, as we can read in The Terror of the Fugitives. That's mainly Rodocrosite 's fault, as she is the only one in the club that doesn't stand Jedite. This is logical, because he can't stand her either. Every time he cans he helps his younger sister, Zoisite , and he cares of get her out form further harm. He thinks that Rodocrosite is not a good influence for his sister (just because he feels responsible of her) and he also thinks (this last thing, told to his sister) that his sister should be with Jaspe and Phoebe , who are more reliable than Rodocrosite . Maybe it's because he hates Rodocrosite to death. Biography Early life As his sister, he was born in Porstmouth, in the noble house of the Gallegos. Ever since he was young, he already liked the idea of Black Magic and all related about. He showed Zoisite things that she had never seen before and he liked very much to read when at the age of five. The Orphanage of Bálsamo Jedite is the only one that first discovers the secret of Madame Laureen , and kept in secret with Jaspe , so that his sister couldn't hear the word "betrayal" until she was a bit older, so she wasn't that scared of the orphanage. He grew like a wall around him and Zoisite , so no one else he didn't know could harm him or his sister. Storm School Jedite arrived in Storm School a year before Zoisite did. He first wanted to attendLighting High School, but in the end he found out that Jaspe and Phoebe where studying in Storm School , so he went to his friends' school. He is the one that helped Jaspe , Phoebe , Zoisite and Rodocrosite to pass through Áraba 's Scorpio City monsters. Data Name: Jedite Gallego Nickname: Jed Age: 17 (- in this story -) Parents: Beryl and Johan Gallego Species: human wizard Powers: Disguise & Fire element Interests: Investigation, Black Magic theories & Books Hates: Rodocrosite Appearences The Terror of the Fugitives Chapter 3 In this chapter, Jedite is described as a boy who prefers being alone, just standing his sister's company. Jedite explains everything he knows about Madame Laureen and the Orphanage of Bálsamo . And this is what Rodocrosite had been spying on them, so he gets even more angry. Chapter 4 Jedite has his fight with Rodocrosite , because she had insulted strongly his family and him. They're stopped by Tanya Maraio, whom inmediatly raised her fist in Jedite's direction and let the blow fall over him. This makes Jedite hate Rodocrosite even further. Chapter 6 He is seen walking along with Zoisite and Phoebe to the playground, and they stopped before arriving as the queue of children was so long that some of them couldn't get outside the orphanage's building. Phoebe had told them about Jaspe 's supposed death in hands of Madame Laureen , and he was in no mood for Laureen 's speeches about Black Magic. The Detective Clan (- Coming soon -)